1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchors for orthodontic appliances and, more particularly, to anchors placed in the cortical bone on both sides of a molar and being secured to each other to prevent tilting of the molar as is moved forward or backward, and to provide a secure attachment that minimizes the space taken up by the anchors adjacent to the molar.
2. Description of the Background Art
When it is desired to move a molar forward or backward, for orthodontic purposes, an anchor has been attached to the cortical bone near the molar for the purpose of attaching an orthodontic appliance to move the molar. Such conventional anchors, if placed on only one side of the molar, have tended to tilt the molar as it is moved and thus have not been completely satisfactory.
Also, if two separate conventional anchors are placed on both sides of the molar, they would have to be offset so that they would take up too much room in the mouth area adjacent to the molar.
Since conventional anchors for orthodontic appliances are usually in the form of screws or the like, there is always a possibility that they can come loose and tilt or pull out if not properly anchored in the cortical bone.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for new and improved anchors for orthodontic appliances that are not subject to the above-described disadvantages. This need is met by the anchor apparatus and methods of the present invention.